mrbogusfandomcom-20200215-history
Bogus Private Eye
First Act In the Anybody residence, in the bedroom of Tommy Anybody, Bogus, who has now assumed the role of a PI, is talking on a tin can phone with his cousin Brattus. The conversation then ends when Bogus opens up Brattus's closet, causing an avalanche of toys to fall on top of Brattus. After that is over, Bogus is still trying to figure out what mystery to solve, when a beautiful female rat shows up, telling him that she has a mystery for him to solve. Bogus is so enamored by the female rat that he loses his balance and falls out of his chair. Happy that he has finally found his first client, Bogus then learns from the rat that a group of weasel mobsters are smuggling goods from directly under the sewers. Bogus then offers to solve the mystery and put an end to the smuggling ring. Brattus then shows up in their mode of transportation as the two cousins then race off towards the city, with the female rat wishing them good luck. Meanwhile, in the sewers, a pair of weasel mobsters are conversing with their boss about all of the goods that they've stolen and have been smuggling. The weasel boss then tells his henchmen to go after Bogus, after having apparently heard of him. Bogus and Brattus are driving along in the streets, when the weasels pass them and start bombarding them with grapes. Unfortunately, Brattus gets hit in the face by one of the oncoming grapes and falls out from the driver's seat and into the backseat, prompting Bogus to take the wheel to prevent from swerving. While this is going on, Brattus pulls out a portable hole from his pocket and throws it out in the street, causing the weasels to fall into the hole and into the sewer. At the same time, Bogus hits the brakes and the car is perfectly parked in front of the sidewalk, with Brattus telling Bogus that nothing will go wrong as long as they parked in a nice safe spot, just before the car gets stepped on. Bogus and Brattus then sneak up towards the Billiard Hall where they enter by use of a drain pipe. Inside the Pool Room, the weasels are playing pool, while other citizens of the joint, a cat and a chihuahua, look on. Bogus and Brattus then enter the room where they immediately spot the weasels. Bogus wants to use the element of surprise, but Brattus just goes on to confront the weasels head on, much to Bogus's frustration. Once the weasels spot Brattus, they tell him that a Pool Hall is no place for kids, with Brattus countering back that he's as good a Billiard player as they are, before the tall and thin weasel challenges Brattus to see if he is as good as he says he is. In response to this challenge, Brattus then blindfolds himself, much to the tall and thin weasel's surprise. Even in spite of this, Brattus is able to hit all of the Billiards without any flaws, sending the Billiards flying in all directions as one of them snaps a hanging light from the ceiling and falls on top of the weasels. Bogus compliments Brattus for a job well done, before getting hit by a stray Billiard. Bogus and Brattus then confront the weasel boss in the sewers, while disguised as gangsters. When the weasel boss asks them what they want, Bogus and Brattus say that they've got dangerous weapons in the guitar cases that they're carrying. Brattus then approaches a safe as he places a bomb on the safe in an attempt to blow the safe open. Unfortunately, when he tries to leave, his coat gets snagged on the safe door, so the bomb explodes, causing Brattus's disguise to fall off, revealing him and Bogus in front of the weasels. Fortunately, Bogus and Brattus have a backup plan, so they open up the guitar cases to reveal that they were actually concealing electric guitars. The two cousins then start playing loud rock music to deter the weasels. The high-decibel music causes some water mains to explode and flood the sewers, sending the weasels down the sewers. Bogus and Brattus finish playing just as the rubble from the racket falls on top of them. The female rat then shows up afterwards to congratulate them for a job well done, before blowing a kiss. Just when it seems that Bogus is about to receive the kiss, Brattus pushes him out of the way and gets the kiss instead. At first, Bogus is angry, but he finally decides that since Brattus helped out, he deserves some of the credit. Second Act Back in Tommy's bedroom, Bogus is reading a detective comic book, when he is suddenly paid an unexpected visit by Little Bo Peep. Bo Peep then explains to Bogus that she has a real problem, because one of her sheep is missing, and she doesn't know where to find it (Self-explanatory). After getting some facts from Bo Peep about where her lost sheep might be, Bogus then concludes that a big bad wolf is after the lost sheep. Bo Peep becomes frightened, then starts crying that she might never find her lost sheep again. Bogus tells her not to cry, because he will find the lost sheep, then enters the book that Bo Peep came from. Meanwhile, in the garage, Ratty and Molie come up from one of the grates, after having pulled off another crime job. When Ratty proclaims himself to be the greatest crime lord of all time, he and Molie are suddenly confronted by the tall and thin weasel and the short and fat weasel. When the tall thin weasel asks them if what Ratty says about being a crime lord is true, Molie tells them that is true, prompting the weasels to use a grease gun to squirt Ratty and Molie with some kind of sticky fluid, then tell them to stay down, while the true masters of crime pull off a grand heist. Ratty is notably upset by this. In Bo Peep's story, Bogus is on the lookout for the lost sheep, when he sees a sheep wearing sunglasses and listening to music on the radio before seeing that this sheep is being spied on by the Big Bad Wolf. Bogus then decides to save the lost sheep from the wolf. When the lost sheep walks past a bush, he is suddenly pulled in by Bogus, who borrows the sheep's wool, in a trap to catch the wolf. When Bogus walks past the wolf while wearing the sheep's wool, the wolf tries to catch Bogus, who he thinks is a sheep, but only succeeds in pulling off the wool. Bogus promptly arrests the wolf afterwards. After that is over, Bo Peep takes back her lost sheep (who now has his wool back), while Bogus compliments himself on a good job. However, Molie suddenly falls in through a hole in the ceiling right in front of Bogus. When Molie explains to Bogus what happened, Bogus then goes off to stop the weasels. Bogus peeks in through a spy hole in the kitchen, to see the weasels robbing the china from the kitchen. Bogus then disguises himself as a matador to stop the weasels. However, the tall thin weasel turns on a mixer which starts charging towards Bogus, while acting like a bull and chases him right into the kitchen wall. The next room in the house that the weasels rob is the main bedroom, where they are stealing from one of the jewelry boxes. When the short fat weasel opens up another jewelry box, Bogus is now disguised as a ballerina, wearing just a ballerina tutu and leotard. The weasels are amused but not fooled as they close the jewelry box again. Bogus then comes out from the jewelry box and tells the weasels to put their hands in the air. The weasels do so, but the tall thin weasel notices that they are standing next to a blow dryer, so he turns on the blow dryer, which sends Bogus flying right through the wall. This time, the weasels then rob Tommy's bedroom, as Bogus comes from the mirror to see the weasels dumping the money from Tommy's piggy bank. Bogus tries to sneak up on the weasels for the element of surprise, but unfortunately, he accidentally steps on a squeaky toy, which alerts his presence to the weasels. The short fat weasel then turns on a toy rocket that sends Bogus crashing into the shelf. The weasels then start laughing at Bogus's expense, but it's Bogus who gets the last laugh as he starts controlling a mobile suit robot and starts chasing the weasels before finally catching up to them. Once the weasels have been dispatched, Bogus then dumps them out the window before having a hearty laugh for his success. Third Act Back in the Anybody residence again, Bogus is watching a detective movie on TV, while accompanied by Kevin the family bulldog. When it comes to the part with a priceless treasure about to be stolen, Bogus and Kevin are both biting their nails in nervousness. However, at the same time, a mysterious thief has somehow crept into the house. The thief then starts approaching a table where Mr. Anybody's watch is kept. The thief then steals the watch as Bogus and Kevin then look ahead then look at each other before looking ahead again. Finally, Bogus then mounts on top of Kevin, like a cowboy mounting his faithful steed, as they begin to pursue the thief. When the thief starts running across the rug, Kevin starts to drag on the rug, bringing the thief towards him, but before he can catch the thief, the thief suddenly pulls out a bone and sticks it between Kevin's jaws and escapes. Bogus then pulls the bone from Kevin's jaws, but the impact had also caused him to crash into the wall, with the bone now stuck in his mouth that is comically stretched out at the sides. Kevin continues chasing after the thief until the thief starts climbing up the curtains. When Kevin jumps up to catch the thief, he manages to succeed in grabbing hold of one half of the watch as they both start pulling on the watch. Unfortunately, the watch then breaks, with the bulldog only holding a few bands of the broken watch band, and the thief holding the actual watch just as Mr. Anybody comes into the room from hearing all the racket. When he sees Kevin holding the bands of the broken watch, he grabs him by the collar and takes him outside. From behind the couch, Bogus watches the whole thing and vows not to rest until he can solve who the thief is and clear Kevin's good name. The next morning, Bogus has rounded up the usual suspects; a cymbal monkey, a toy robot, a pullstring talking doll, Ratty and Molie, and a couple of Dirt Dudes. First, he questions the doll, who tells him that she had nothing to do with the theft of the watch and that she's innocent. Then, she squirts Bogus with her milk bottle, as the others all laugh at him. Next, Bogus then confronts Molie, as he tries sweating a confession out of him, but Ratty tells Bogus that Molie had nothing to do with it. When Bogus attempts to pull out his magnifying glass, he instead pulls out Brattus. When Bogus confronts the doll again, the doll tells him to keep away from her before squirting him again. As Bogus lays in a battered heap on the ground, Ratty tells Bogus to give up, but Bogus says that he will not give up until the mystery is solved. Ratty then tells all of the others that Bogus is just trying to undermine them as they all give chase. Fortunately, Bogus had managed to elude the mob by hiding in Tommy's piggy bank. After the whole fiasco, Bogus then decides to set a trap to catch the thief red-handed. Later in the evening, Bogus is hard at work, setting up the trap that would be used to catch the thief if he came back. After the trap is all set up, which consists of a Rube Goldberg Device, Bogus continues waiting but there's still no sign of the thief, so he turns in for the night, in a model log cabin in Tommy's room. Unfortunately, the thief then enters the room as he starts to approach the piggy bank that the trap is hooked up too. However, he sees through the trap then sneaks over to the log cabin where Bogus is snoozing away, then tips the log cabin, causing the bed to slide out the door of the log cabin. The bed then hits a toy drum, which sends Bogus flying until he runs into the piggy bank and sets off the trap. The rope that was tied to the piggy bank triggers a kangaroo doll which punches a toy robot that shoots a rocket that sets off a toy helicopter that causes the propellers to start spinning and cut a rope that was holding a cage, as the cage drops on top of Bogus. Once the trap has been set off, the thief is free to rob the piggy bank as he smashes it with a hammer. Bogus then tells the thief that he won't get away with it, before he starts using a file to try and free himself from the cage. Outside in the yard, in the darkest of night, Kevin is sleeping while tied up in the yard, when he suddenly becomes alerted by the presence of the thief. When the thief walks past him, he just blows a raspberry at Kevin. Bogus then decides that Kevin deserves to take his revenge out on the thief, so he unties the rope, allowing Kevin to chase after the thief. This time, the thief gets caught before he can escape. Bogus then goes over to unmask the true identity of the thief, only to discover that it was Ratty the whole time. Ratty then proclaims that he'll still get away with it, because he still has Mr. Anybody's watch. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Anybody shows up, just as Bogus quickly ties up Kevin again, and sees Kevin with Ratty in his mouth. Once Mr. Anybody realizes that it was actually Ratty who stole his watch and not Kevin, he unties the rope that Kevin was tied up to and forgives him for all of the trouble. After Mr. Anybody leaves, Kevin then throws Ratty away into a nearby garbage can. Once that's over, Bogus then states that he's always happy to help anyone in trouble, even if it's animals. Kevin then gives Bogus a wet slobbery kiss in gratitude. Fun Facts Characters * Mr. Bogus (character) * Brattus * Ratty * Molie * Kevin the Bulldog * Mr. Anybody Trivia * This is the first episode in which Kevin the Bulldog actually helps Bogus out. Inside References * The weasels in this episode seem to bear a resemblance to either the weasels from Disney's "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad" or the Toon Patrol Weasels from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". * The scene in which Brattus plays pool while blindfolded pays homage to a similar scene from Disney's "The Cat From Outer Space". Category:Episodes